marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Wilson Fisk (Earth-1010)
Wilson Fisk was taken to Ryker's Island in an armoured van with a team of SWAT officers keeping a close watch over him to ensure he could not escape a second time. When he arrived, with his face still covered in bruices and cuts from his battle against Daredevil, he was ordered by the guards to remove all his clothes and personal items for storage, including his coat and his father's cufflinks. Fisk was then given a white uniform to wear, with a guard rudely hitting Fisk over the head with his baton as he indicated towards the uniform which was for newcomers. Once he had his uniform and fresh towels, Fisk was walked down the corridors as the other inmates mocked him and his was led into his prison cell. Fisk could do nothing but sit quietly on his bed, stare at the blank white wall in front of him and begin planning for his eventual return to the city, regaining his power and getting his cruel revenge on those who took away his life and destroyed his plans for New York City. Fisk later had a meeting with his lawyer Benjamin Donovan who warned him that the case was not looking good for him due to the long list of crimes he was being held accountable for. Fisk asked Donovan about Vanessa Marianna and was assured that she was safe, although Fisk insisted that she could not be allowed to visit him. As Donovan warned him that although Marianna had been sent more than enough money, the government had seized a vast majority of his assets and advised him to keep his head down and not cause trouble. While sitting in his cell and reading quietly by himself, Fisk was visited by another inmate named Dutton who had Fisk's cell door opened by his men so he could mock Fisk's current situation. Fisk made it clear that he was aware of who Dutton was by his reputation as a drug dealer. Dutton told Fisk that although Fisk may have made a name for himself on the outside, Dutton was the Kingpin of the prison and did not wish for Fisk to even attempt to change this, threatening his life if he tried it. In the cafe, Fisk sat alone and watched Dutton from across the room. He was visited by Stewart Finney, who claimed that he wished to meet Fisk as he felt they could help each other, as they were both formally rich men who were not common criminals and thugs. Finney explained that Dutton ran around eighty percent of the contraband running through the prison. Seeking to meeting his position, Fisk asked about the men Finney was perviously sat with, who he learned were the violent Valdez brothers who had a sick mother. Taking Control Fisk called for a meeting with Benjamin Donovan where instead of being updated on his legal case, Fisk ordered him to assist with Stewart Finney's case and pay the rent on the Valdez brother's mother's home in Spanish Harlem. Despite Donovan's objections as he had perviously advised Fisk not to get involved, Fisk ordered him to get it done and ensure that the transactions were untraceable. Fisk's plan worked and Finney and the Valdez brothers became loyal to him as they began working on a plan to assassinate Dutton. Despite Finney assuring Fisk that there was currently no way to get into Dutton's cell block, he did hand him the latest copy of the Daily Bugle which featured an article on the Punisher's trial and conviction for the murders of various criminals including Kitchen Irish's leader Nesbitt, the Mexican Cartel and the Dogs of Hell. Fisk and Finney began working out a connection between these gangs and Dutton. Fisk recruited the assistance of Roy Olsky to ensure that the Punisher pleaded guilty and was sent to Ryker's Island. Fisk had another meeting with Donovan to move his final funds to bribe the guards into joining his side, although Donovan warned that any other money he would need would be taken from Vanessa Marianna's protection, Fisk however assured Donovan that he would not need any more money after this was completed. Donovan asked if he wanted to know what the Punisher would be doing but Fisk did not answer. Recruiting the Punisher While exercising in the outdoor gym alone, Fisk was visited by the newly arrived Frank Castle. Fisk tried to comment on how he felt the deaths of Castle's family was a tragedy, but was ordered to stop, so Fisk moved on and discussed Nelson and Murdock who had handled Castle's case in the courtroom and had tried to claimed that Castle was suffering with PTSD, Fisk called this move an insult to Castle and offered to help him find closure instead. Fisk informed Castle that Dutton had some kind of connection to the massacre at the Carousel in Central Park, explaining that despite the fact that he was not part of the Kitchen Irish or the Mexican Cartel, who had a hand in all of their activities. When Castle questioned why Fisk did not kill Dutton himself, Fisk claimed that he desired to be unnoticed in the prison. Castle at first refused to help Fisk but Fisk offering him a chance to kill Dutton and gain safety. Stewart Finney gave Castle a shiv and they explained that Roy Olsky would assist him get into Dutton's cell block. However, while Fisk ensured that the plan went off as he and Castle had planned, and the Punisher successfully assassinated Dutton by stabbing him in the cut while learning that the Blacksmith was responsible for the massacre, when Castle returned, Fisk ordered Olsky no lock the cell block door. As Fisk watched from up high, Olsky unlocked the other cell doors allowing Dutton's loyal men to find his corpse and attack Castle. Fisk thanked Castle before leaving him to die by being beaten to death by the other inmates. Castle survived the assassination attempted and killed every attacking inmate, having witnessed this Fisk decided to make a new plan involving Castle. Fisk visited Castle and offered him the chance to escape the prison and use his skills to kill all the crime rings in New York City for Fisk would have no rivals when he finally got free. Castle initially refused and attacked Fisk, but after being beaten into submission, he agreed, promising that one day he would target Fisk himself. Fisk then allowed Castle to steal a guard's uniform and walk free. With the Punisher gone, Fisk went to Dutton's bedside and ate his dinner beside him. Fisk explained to Dutton that his wounds were indeed fatal and he would soon suffocate on his own blood. Fisk promised that Dutton would not suffer alone, as he felt Dutton had been right previously, that in prison there was only room for one Kingpin. Dutton died shortly after this exchange and Fisk took command of the prison, doubling the cut of the guards and gaining more influence than Dutton had ever had as Kingpin. Matt Murdock's Visit Matt Murdock arrived at Ryker's Island to question Fisk, being brought in by Benjamin Donovan, where Murdock told him that he knew that Fisk was behind Frank Castle's escape, which Fisk initially denied as he claimed to have no interest in the Punisher's activities. Fisk continued to deny any involvement, leading to Murdock threatening to use the law to keep Vanessa Marianna out of the country and ensure that Fisk never saw her again. This threw the aggressive Fisk into a rage and caused him to rip off his handcuffs and brutally slam Murdock's head against the table multiple times. Murdock attempted to fight back; however, taken by surprise, Murdock was not a match for the far stronger Fisk, although he did hit him leading to Fisk remembering that Murdock's father was a boxer. Fisk admitted to taking control of the facility and allowing Castle to escape before telling Murdock that once he is free, he will dismantle his life, as well as Foggy Nelson's, and that Castle's actions should be the least of his worries. Murdock left Fisk shortly after. While eating a perfectly cooked steak and drinking wine in his prison cell later that night while two other prisoners stood guard outside, Fisk took a sip of wine and was hurt by the cut on his lip from the earlier punch. While re-examining the cut Murdock left on his lip, Fisk seemingly remembered the same damage being inflicted upon him by Daredevil when he was arrested, the suspicious Fisk told his men that he would like to re-examine Murdock's files while he began planning on how he would destroy Nelson and Murdock and get revenge for his current situation in prison, which he blamed on them. Eventually, Fisk escaped from prison and went back to get revenge on those who did him wrong. Two years after their marriage, Wilson and Vanessa had their first and only child, Richard. About two decades later, Fisk, now known as the Kingpin, had become one of the most powerful criminal leaders in both the New York and Las Vegas areas, and had won the respect of many of the other crime bosses. Eventually, Vanessa, sickened by the Kingpin's life of crime, demanded that Fisk abandon it or else she would desert him. Unwilling to lose Vanessa, Fisk agreed to her terms, and the two retired to Japan. Vanessa even persuaded the reluctant Fisk to turn over his files on the activities of other leaders of organized crime to American legal authorities. To prevent this, the new leaders of the Kingpin's crime syndicate kidnapped Vanessa, who was killed by a Kingpin aide who correctly saw her as the only obstacle preventing Fisk from returning to crime. The enraged Fisk indeed made a comeback. Not only did he resume leadership of his former organization, but he also turned over his files on other criminal leaders to the law through the costumed crimefighter Daredevil, now with the motive of ridding himself of any rivals. The ploy worked: as a result of the evidence in the files, many criminal leaders, both inside and outside the Maggia, were convicted. In the ensuing power vacuum the Kingpin rebuilt his coalition, stronger than before. Today he controls the great majority of non-Maggia East Coast gangs dealing in conventional crimes. The Kingpin's organization is now stronger than any single Maggia "family" in the New York area. Leader of the Hand After the Age of Ultron, Kingpin became the new leader of the Hand. | Powers = | Abilities = The Kingpin is composed almost entirely of muscle that has been developed to enormous size, much like a sumo wrestler, and he possesses peak human strength with only the bare minimum actually being fat. His vast bulk shields him from many forms of injury, either providing padding or causing penetration wounds to only strike him relatively superficially. He has extraordinary skill in hand-to-hand combat, specializing in a number of martial arts, including sumo wrestling, judo, and hapkido. His fighting skills and unusual agility for a man of his size compensate for a great difference between his human level of strength. The Kingpin is a criminal genius and a highly skilled planner and organizer. He employs numerous henchmen, scientists, and even superhumans, almost all of whom are fiercely loyal to him due to dedication, fear, or both. Multilingual: Fisk can speak English, Chinese, and Japanese. | Strength = The Kingpin possesses the peak human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. The Kingpin is virtually as strong as it is possible for a man of his age, height, and weight to be without having superhuman strength. His great bulk does not consist of fat as it seems to be but of muscles that have been developed to enormous size, as in a sumo wrestler. The Kingpin has demonstrated strength sufficient enough to crush Spider-Man's webshooter without intent, casually fling open his large vault door with one arm; when others such as Daredevil have struggled to open it with two arms, lift and use his heavy oak desk and a large sofa as weapons, and crush people's skulls without effort. His strength is nearly superhuman. | Weakness = Totally obeisant to his wife. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = The Kingpin sometimes carries a walking stick which contains a concealed laser beam weapon that fires a short pulse of 300 watts, enough energy to vaporize a handgun. The walking stick can also be used to fire a concentrated spray of sleeping gas. The Kingpin's diamond stickpin also contains a small, highly compressed container of sleeping gas which is effective when fired directly into an opponent's face at close range. The Kingpin uses the stickpin gas as a last resort. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:The Hand (Earth-1010) Category:Union Allied Construction (Earth-1010) Category:Offenders (Earth-1010)